


Oversized Hoodies

by thesatanistauthor



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, its cute ok, stealing each others clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesatanistauthor/pseuds/thesatanistauthor
Summary: Nico is trying to find his favorite hoodie. Levi knows exactly where it is- and he isn't about to give it up.





	Oversized Hoodies

**Author's Note:**

> this is a drabble from my tumblr- well, actually, two drabbles put together as one- and it's one of my favorite things i've written. i'm not the best at fluff but i think i actually did quite well with this one. we all need a bit of schmico fluff at the moment.

“Levi?” Nico called out, his brows furrowed together in concentration as he sifted through his wardrobe, trying to find his favorite hoodie. He swore he just hung it up yesterday, so it had to be here somewhere. 

“Yeah?” Levi’s voice came as a muffled reply, as he was busy cooking their food in the kitchen. Nico muttered to himself and he searched some more, checking the shelves and the floor in case he’d moved it, or perhaps dropped it without knowing. 

Nico let out a defeated sigh as he crossed his arms over his chest, scowling at the wardrobe in front of him. Maybe the wardrobe had just magically swallowed it up, or something like that.

He closed the wardrobe door over and made his way over to the bedroom door, opening it up and popping his head out, so he didn’t have to yell. He could smell the food being cooked, the sweet aroma of spices wafting through the air. Thank _God_ Levi’s mother had taught him how to cook.

“Have you seen my hoodie?” He questioned, listening for a reply. There was a moment’s hesitation from Levi, the sound of the oven door being opened and closed before he finally replied. 

“Noo.” Ha. Now Nico knew where it was. He couldn’t help but grin though, as he expected Levi looked extremely adorable in an oversized hoodie.  _His_ oversized hoodie. Honestly, he wasn’t as mad now that he knew where it was.

“You’re wearing it, aren’t you?” Nico said, his tone teasing. He made his way out of the bedroom, not caring that he currently had no shirt on. Sure, it’d probably distract Levi, but what harm could that do? 

He dragged himself over to the kitchen and perched against the doorway, a smirk tugging at his lips as he watched Levi waltz around the kitchen, preparing the last of their food. This was better than anything Nico could have imagined. It was, in fact, the most precious and adorable thing he’d ever seen Levi do. That, and the fact he found it extremely attractive that Levi stole his clothes.

Levi placed down the tray on top of the stove, now that it was empty from the pans, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. He took a step back for a moment, letting out a tired huff as he scanned over the food, mentally figuring out what to do next. From the doorway, Nico cleared his throat, catching Levi off guard. He startled, his hand flying up to rest over his chest.

“Jesus, Nico!” Levi exclaimed loudly, shaking his head at his boyfriend. Nico chuckled proudly at his accomplishment, making his way over to join Levi. The food was done, but Nico could wait.

All of a sudden, he wasn’t so hungry for food anymore. He fancied something a little different. 

As he stood in front of Levi, he reached out, gripping the fabric of his hoodie and tugging him close, leaning down to kiss him hastily. It took Levi by surprise, but he still brought his hands up to rest on Nico’s waist, slowly melting into the kiss.

Nico carefully stepped forward, causing Levi to step back, his back pressed up into the kitchen counter. Without warning, Nico moved his hands, gripping Levi’s thighs and hoisting him up onto the counter. Levi’s hands moved to rest on Nico’s jaw, pulling him in closer. The kiss was rushed, rough, and full of want. Nico pushed himself between Levi’s legs, hands resting on his waist.

It was a very abrupt kiss that came right out of the blue- which was something Levi was quite used to by now- but they had food waiting for them. Levi pushed Nico back a little, a whine sounding from Nico as he did so. Levi gave him a sorry grin as his hands roamed down to Nico’s shoulders.

“Well, hello to you too,” Levi breathed out, somewhat out of breath from the hurriedness of the kiss. Nico grinned, a general cheekiness about it, before he pressed his lips against Levi’s again. Once again, Levi pushed Nico back, wanting some explanation before continuing. “You feeling okay?”

“Hm,” Nico nodded, his eyes glancing over Levi’s features. Levi furrowed his brows in question, a grin playing at his lips. “You just look extremely good right now.”

Levi raised a brow at this, his grin fading into a smirk. His thumbs rubbed circles into Nico’s bare shoulders before they roamed down to rest against his chest. Nico had his hands now placed on the kitchen counter, either side of Levi’s legs.

“Oh, is that so?” Levi said in a teasing tone, leaning slightly closer to Nico. When Nico leaned forward to kiss him again, Levi pulled back, tutting at him. “Ah, ah. I don’t think so.”

Nico jutted his bottom lip out in a childish pout, whining quietly as Levi denied him a kiss. A tight-lipped grin snuck across Levi’s face as he watched Nico shift between his legs. Honestly, Levi knew what Nico wanted, but right now was not the time to be doing it.

“It’s your fault. You look so good in my hoodie. Though, you’d definitely look better with it off. Just saying,” Nico’s voice was low and sultry as he spoke. It only made Levi want him more than he already did. 

He couldn’t resist it anymore, tugging Nico in to kiss him again, his hands coming up to grip at Nico’s hair. Nico hummed happily into the kiss, enjoying every single moment of it, just like it could be their last. It was hot and rushed, yet again, though neither of them seemed to mind. Levi pulled back just a little, their foreheads rested together as he tried to catch his breath.

“You better make this quick,” He rushed out before his lips were once again pressed against Nico’s, desperately trying to take in every piece of him. Levi wrapped his legs firmly around Nico’s waist as he lifted him off the kitchen counter, carrying him out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. 

-

Levi was kind of sad they didn’t get to eat the food he made. He’d actually worked really hard on it and was extremely proud of how it’d turned out. Even though Nico really made up for it, it was still a waste.

Levi rolled over in the bed, facing Nico, who was busy texting away on his phone. Levi reached his hand out, his fingers gently tracing shapes on Nico’s bare shoulder. The soft touch made Nico grin, his gaze shifting to Levi for a brief second before he went back to texting.

The room was lit only by the dim light of the bedside lamp, the dull orange glow perfectly illuminating Nico’s features. The light from his phone was low as he finished texting, locking it with a happy sigh as he put it down on the bedside table.

Levi’s fingers tapped against Nico’s skin, Levi completely swept up in his own world, unaware that Nico was staring at him. It wasn’t until Levi actually glanced up from where he was watching his fingers that he caught Nico’s eye, a fond grin spreading across his face.

“What you doing?” Nico pondered as Levi continued to trace small shapes onto his skin. Levi lifted one of his shoulders in a shrug, not really knowing what he was doing himself. 

“Don’t know,” He admitted. Nico chuckled lowly. “I just… I love you, you know?”

Nico let out a slight groan as he shifted his position, laying on his side, elbow propping him up. The covers slipped down, stopping just above his waist, the fabric wrinkled.

“I love you, too. A lot.” Nico whispered, just loud enough so Levi could hear. The soft smile that Levi donned was enough to make Nico’s heart skip a couple of beats. He truly had the most incredible smile in the whole world. At least, to Nico, he did. 

The way Levi’s hair stuck up all over the place made Nico chuckle, as it looked damn adorable in a way he couldn’t quite explain. Reaching out a hand, he smoothed down the hair, gently pushing it back from Levi’s forehead. The gesture was a simple one, but it never failed to make Levi feel so incredibly loved.

Levi hummed as he sat himself up, using the back of his hands to rub the sleep from his eyes. With a yawn, he stretched his arms above his head, the tension in his shoulders releasing.

“I’m going to go sort out the kitchen, I’m not leaving it till the morning,” Levi sounded reluctant as he spoke, the mere thought of having to clear up the mess of the kitchen making him want to just fall asleep right there and then. 

“I’ll help. After all, it’s my fault it’s still a mess.” Nico rolled over, flicking the covers back from his as he perched himself of the edge of the bed. He carded his fingers through his hair, pushing it back from his forehead, where it had fallen flat. He reached down to the floor, picking up the pair of pajama trousers he’d discarded earlier that evening. 

He slipped them on as he got up from the bed, adjusting how they sat on his hips before he turned to look at Levi, who had the hoodie Nico had been looking for earlier in his hands.

“Stop right there, mister!” Nico jokingly raised his voice at Levi, almost causing him to jump. His eyes were wide as he wondered what Nico was talking about, until he realized what he was holding in his hands. A smirk soon made itself known as Levi hugged the piece of clothing close to his chest. Nico took a few cautious steps towards Levi, hands splayed out in front of him, like he was trying to chase after a puppy with its favorite toy. 

“I picked it up first!” Levi argued, grinning wildly as he took a few steps back, being careful not to trip over anything as he went. Nico narrowed his eyes as he approached Levi, a playful grin tugging at the corner of his lips. 

“Sharing is caring, now give me the hoodie!” Nico lunged forward to try and snatch the hoodie from Levi, but Levi was too nimble for Nico, jumping back onto the bed before Nico could grab him. Levi let out a little yelp of surprise as Nico almost stumbled and fell. It was a shock to him that he’d even managed to get away from Nico that quickly without tripping over something. 

“It’s mine now!” Levi laughed wickedly, watching as Nico caught himself, placing his hands on his hips as he stared up at Levi, who was stood on the bed, hoodie hugged close to his chest. The fondest grin played at Nico’s lips as he looked at Levi. Damn, it was that moment Nico decided he was spending the rest of his life with Levi. He was sure of it. 

However, Nico was still adamant about getting that hoodie back from Levi’s grasp. So, he once again tried to lunge for Levi, but yet again, the little escape artist managed to get out the way. Levi grinned proudly as he jogged out of the bedroom, Nico hot on his heels as he chased after him.

He definitely hadn’t expected Nico to catch up with him so quickly, so when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him from behind, stopping him from going anywhere, he let out a small squeal of surprise.

Levi was giggling uncontrollably, hoodie still firm in his grasp, as Nico desperately tried to tug it from his hands. It was no use; Levi wasn’t going to be letting go of it anytime soon. So, Nico used his next plan of attack, hoping that it would work.

He peppered a load of light, ticklish kisses all over Levi’s bare shoulder, trailing them up to his neck, then his cheek. Eventually, Levi struggled his way from Nico’s grasp, dropping the hoodie as he escaped. Before Levi could even realize he dropped it, Nico had swept it back up. He let out a yell of triumph as he slipped the clothing on over his head, messing up his hair in the process. Levi stuck out his bottom lip in a defeated pout, watching how Nico settled happily into the hoodie.

“That wasn’t fair, at all.” Levi dragged himself back over to Nico, reaching his hand up to ruffle Nico’s hair, trying to sort it so it looked less messy. Nico playfully swatted Levi’s hand away from him, not really caring about how his hair looked right now. 

Nico leaned down, pressing a sweet kiss to Levi’s lips, humming in response to his accusation. He turned, making his way to the kitchen, Levi trailing behind him as they went.

They took one look at the kitchen before deciding it just wasn’t worth it. Going back to bed seemed like a better option, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> speaking of hoodies, i ordered a hoodie with my nickname on it the other day. i'm very excited for it lmao!!!


End file.
